Lindy Nose Best
Lindy Nose Best is the 14th episode in Season 1 of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview After Lindy vows not to interfere with her friends’ business, everyone seem to get into even crazier messes – Jasmine and Logan began to ‘fake-date’ to show he is ‘boyfriend material’ to impress his crush while Delia winds up taking Garrett’s spot on the football team. In the end Delia teaches Garret to kick better and gets him back on the football team, while Jasmine falls for Logan but when she is about to confess her feelings toward him, she sees him with Jenna on a date so she decides not to tell him, leaving her heartbroken. Garrett also says he owes Delia for helping him and gives her whatever she wants. Story The episode starts off with Lindy in her history class and her teacher gets really angry with her. Logan and Lindy are then in the school cafeteria. Logan says he's got a B on his history paper, having a higher grade than Lindy - who has a B minus - and Lindy goes to talk to her teacher, Mr Huffington. Logan notices his crush, Jenna, and Jasmine notices this and explains why Jenna doesn't notice logan. The reason is, because he's never had a girlfriend. Jasmine and logan agreed to fake date each other to get Jenna to notice Logan and to get Jasmine's ex-boyfriend jealous and they almost kiss, until Jasmine points out that Mike has left. Then, Garrett and Delia find out that Jasmine and Logan are 'dating' and Garrett starts worrying and asks Delia out, but they then find out that they are only fake dating so Garrett takes what he said, back. Delia convinces Garrett to confront the coach, because he doesn't seem to notice Garrett. When Garrett does this, he ends up getting kicked off the team and Logan and Jasmine agree to have a backstory - two friends who fell in love. Meanwhile, Lindy tries to make peace with her teacher, but it causes him to lose his girlfriend. Jasmine and Logan are seen at the lockers and Jasmine says that none of her real boyfriends were ever as sweet as Logan and they act like a real couple. Garrett then talks to the coach and tries to get Garrett back on the team, but ends up taking his place and Garrett finds out, really annoying him. Jasmine and Logan are then seen walking over, holding hands and Lindy encourages them to go out for real if they really do like each other, making them both blush. Delia helps Garrett learn how to be a better kicker and they head to the field. Jasmine and Logan agree that if they did date for real, it would be awkward. Jasmine then notices Mike and asks logan to carry her books to class, but he carries her instead. Lindy talks to her teacher and tells him that she has lots of opinions and ends up burning his model, making him really angry at her. Jasmine ended actually falling for Logan and she decided to confess her feelings for him to him, so almost did in Rumble Juice. When she was about to do this, Jenna comes up behind Logan and Logan tells Jasmine that he and Jenna are going to see a movie, not giving Jasmine the chance to tell Logan her feelings for him. Jasmine says she's happy for logan and Logan then walks out to go to Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. In the final scene, Delia is seen on the field with Garrett and he thanks her for helping him get back on the team. He also says he owe's her, so she asks for something from the football team and uses in the school, but ends up hitting Mr Huffington in the noise Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *JC Gonzalez as Mike *Cameron Inman as Jenna *Marc Evan Jackson as Mr. Buffington *Lindsey Alley as Judy *Kristin Eggers as Tammy *Charles Malik Whitfield as Coach Laketta Trivia *In the promo it is mentioned that Jasmine and Logan are "fake-dating" so Jasmine can get her boyfriend back and so Logan can get a girl to notice him. Even though in the previous episode, he is already in a relationship, but this is because the episodes aired out of order. Also, because Logan broke up with Danica at the end of the episode *Jasmine is confirmed to have feelings for Logan in the ending, when she is about to ask him out, but gets interrupted. Unfortunately, this may not hit Logan, since he's too caught up with Jenna to notice. *Lindy attempts to make peace with her teacher, but only ends up burning his prized wooden model. * When Lindy's teacher is hit by a football, he exclaims "Oh, my nose!" which is a reference to the Season 4 Brady Bunch episode, 'The Subject Was Noses.' * Jasmine and Logan almost have their first kiss, although it was because they agreed to fake date each other, to make Mike and Jenna jealous. This was the first time Jogan almost kiss, the second time was in Next of Pumpkin. * This episode seemed to be similiar to the Austin & Ally episode, "Girlfriends & Girl Friends", because in that episode, Ally revealed to have developed a crush on Austin, like Jasmine did with Logan in this episode, and then Logan (Austin) starts dating another girl, leaving Jasmine (Ally) upset. * This is also similar to the Austin & Ally episode, "Hunks & Homecoming", because in that episode, Austin became jealous of Gavin and Ally and Austin wanted to ask her out again, but Gavin interfered, not giving him the chance and Jasmine almost told Logan her feelings for him, but didn't. When Austin (Jasmine) learns that Gavin and Ally (Logan and Jenna) are dating, Austin (Jasmine) becomes heartbroken. * This episode aired on September 26th, 2014 in the UK. International Premieres *September 25th, 2014 (UK) *October 3, 2014 (Japan) * November 2, 2014 (Poland) * November 24, 2014 (Australia) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Jogan